Truth or Dare with the Flock
by thisweirdkid
Summary: Things get heated when the flock decides to play truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare With the Flock

A/N: **Okay, so some asshole has deleted this story and I am so PISSED. Do you know how hard I had to work on typing that?! But no worries, because I am going to type it again so here we go!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or the character, only the story plot. The rest go to James Patterson. :)**

Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Max, Gazzy, Fang, and Angel were all sitting down when Nudge got an idea. "Guys we should totally play truth or dare!"

They all agreed and the game began. They sat in a circle: first Nudge, then on her right Ella, Iggy, Angel, Fang, Max, and Gazzy.

"Who wants to go first?," Nudge asked.

"ooo ooo, I do," Gazzy said loudly. "Okay um...Angel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to...dance around like a chicken!"

Angel got up and started walking and clucking like a chicken while everyone laughed. The game continued with pointless and random truth or dares untill it was round two and Fang's turn.

_Hmm, time to start up some drama_ Fang thought. " Iggy, truth or dare?"

Iggy, suspecting nothing, said dare. " I dare you to make out with Nudge for three minutes for 3 minutes and Ella has to watch."

There were multiple reactions to what Fang said: Iggy was shocked, Nuge was blushing furiously, Angel, Gazzy, and Max were dying of laughter, and Ella was looking _very_ pissed.

Iggy got over his shock quickly though and started to yell at Fang. "Are you out of your mind?! I'm not gonna kiss Nudge, that's practically my sister!"

Nudge's face fell.

Fang smirked. " You have to, it's a dare."

"A hilarious dare," Angel added before she, Gazzy, and Max burst out laughing again.

Iggy sighed and leaned over Ella and kissed Nudge. After a while, they got really into it and deepend the kiss, starting to enjoy themselves. Ella though, was getting angrier by the minute.

"Okay, it's been three minutes," she spat at them.

They pulled away, both blushing furiously. Iggy cleared his throat and looked for a victim. Ella? No, she was pissed off and he didn't think this was going to help him. Angel? No, he couldn't see how he could get revenge on Fang with her. Then he locked eyes with Max, and the perfect dare formed in his head.

"Max, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max POV

The look Iggy was giving me told me that either way this went, I was not going to like it, but I was _not_ about to let him psych me out.

"Dare."

Then he started getting this creepy evil smile on his face. Oh no.

" I dare you to give a lap dance to Fang," Iggy said, doing the creepy smile.

I gasped. Oh, I was gonna kill that evil little bastard. I got on Fang's lap as Nudge put on Ride by Ciara. I started blushing like crazy when everybody started laughing and wolf whistling. When I get my hands on that little-

What the hell? Is Fang getting a boner? That little pervert!

Oh you know you love it,

Angel said in my head.

I have no idea what you're talking about.

Yeah ok. Look , if you wanna be sexy, just grind your hips into his...well, you get it.

I don't wanna be sexy and I will

not_ grind my hips into his dick._

Fine, suit yourself.

I hesitated. Oh, what the hell. I started grinding my hips, which earned me a low moan from Fang.

Hmm, wonder if he liked it

Oh trust me, he more than liked it,

Angel thought, winking at me.

I started getting tingles. If he liked that, then that means he likes me, right?

I was about to lean in and ask him when the song ended. Disappointed, I got off his lap. I looked over at him, and noticed that he looked disappointed, too. Again with the tingles...

_Focus Max, _I thought. _You've gotta get Iggy back, even if I did enjoy it._

Third person POV

Ella looked at her options. If she picked dare, it would no doubt be embarrassing, but if she picked truth...well, let's just say some things should be kept secret. She sighed.

"Truth," she said finally.

"Okay...where is all the places you and Iggy have had sex?"

She and Iggy blushed. "Uh... Iggy's room, my room, the dryer, in the air, on the floor, in the shower, and umm, in Gazzy's bed."

After she was finished, she was beet red from all the blushing.

"Eww gross, I have to sleep there, you know," Gazzy yelled, making Ella blush even more (if possible).

" OK, ok Ella it's your turn now," Fang said, happier than he usually was.

"Nudge, truth or dare?"

That's right bitch, be scared,

she thought when she saw Nudge's eyes go wide. _Nobody kisses my boyfriend and gets away with it._

Nudge, not willing to back down, said dare with as much confidence as she could.

"Good. I dare you to give Gazzy here a hand job."

"What?!," Angel shouted. " I don't fucking think so!"

"Oh, I fucking know so. If Iggy had to kiss Nudge, then she can do this one."

"But-" Angel started.

"Look Angel, nobody has skipped a dare yet and we're not gonna start now. Besides, you thought it was so funny for everyone else and now we get to laugh."

Angel looked very pissed but didn't say anything. Instead, she turned around so she didn't have to see.

Well, let's get going, Nudge," Ella said, smirking.

Everybody, other than Ella, looked slightly uncomfortably, but none more than Gazzy and Nudge. After taking a deep breath, she turned to face Gazzy, and slowly began to unbutton his pants...

**Okay, so I'm trying to get done with this story so that I can upload my new one. Anyways, if you hadn't read this story before, Max, Fang, Iggy are 17, Nudge and Ella are 16, and Gazzy and Angel are 15. They are not related and are dating, and Iggy can see. ~this_weird_kid_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Gazzy POV

Oh my fucking God! She's actually gonna do this! Better stop sounding do excited, Angel's probably reading my mind.

Too late you fucking prick,

Angel thought.

Oops. Not my fault I'm so excited. She's the one that won't have sex with me.

I felt Nudge's hand on my semi-hard dick. She slowly started moving her hand up and down my length, and it felt so _fucking good_! I let out a low moan as she began to pick up speed, pumping faster and faster.

"Oh fuck, Nude. Go f-faster," I moaned as she started going even faster, her hand becoming a blur. I was so close.

My eyes were rolling in the back of my head, enjoying every second, except I was kinda thinking about Angel, imagining her riding me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Angel!" I yelled as my come spilled out, all over Nudge's hand which she quickly rubbed on the carpet. Wait, did I just sayAngel's name? Oh God, I hoped nobody noticed. I looked around.

Ella was glaring at Nudge, mad because her plan didn't work and because Iggy was looking at her with interest, Max was staring at Fang's package, which was poking strait up in his jeans, and Angel-wait, is she smiling? Yep, she's smiling.

"Gazzy, it's your turn," Nudge said quietly, buttoning my oants back up.

"Huh? Oh yeah uh, Fang truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"Excellent choice. Since Max is so eager to see your dick-" Max blushed, "- I dare you to fuck Max in front of us, anywhere you want."

I barely finished my sentence before Fang was dragging Max over to the table. I decided while they were busy I should patch things up with Angel.

Are you mad?

Yes.

For what?

For what!? Maybe for the fact that my best friend just gave you a hand job and you liked it.

It's not like I asked her to do it so if you're pissed, be pissed at Ella. Secondly, maybe I wouldn't have enjoyed it so much if we had sex once in a while!

She was quiet for a while before she answered. _You're right. Maybe we should have sex._

I looked up at her. I thought she was screwing with me, but her eyes were lustful and she looked horny. I felt my penis spring back up. _You mean like tonight?_

_Tonight? Why wait untill tonight?_ Then she got up and walked towards me. Man, this must be my lucky day. First a handjob, now I'm about to get fucked. I wonder if Angel would mind a threesome...

Don't push your luck,

Angel warned, and started stripping.

Man, my day's getting better and better.

Only one more chapter to go! And it's the one with the lemons! ~this_weird_kid_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

WARNING- DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS! THANK YOU.

While Gazzy and Angel were having their conversation, Fang wasted no time in stripping Max while she started giving him a blowjob. He whispered in her ear, " You might wanna stop, or I'm not gonna last that long."

She giggled and laid down on the table while he took off the rest of his clothes. When he was completely naked, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and brought his lips to her soaking wet pussy.

"uhhhuhh," Max moaned as he began to lick, suck, and bite her.

Just when she thought she was going to come, Fang stopped. Max moaned in frustation. Fang chuckled. "I'm only getting started, Max."

Fang picked her up and lowered her onto his penis. They both moaned as she slid all the way down. Max started bouncing, her breasts bouncing with her.

"Max, I'm so close. Say my name, Max," he said as he started rubbing her clit.

"Fang! I'm cumming!," Max screamed as she reached her climax, Fang following right after.

While they were coming down from their high, Iggy was starting to get overwhelmed. With Fang and Max fucking each other, and Gazzy pounding Angel, he was starting to get really horny. He looked over at Ella, who had the same look on her face as Iggy. But suddenly he didn't feel like having sex. Well, not with Ella anyway. He wanted Nudge.

_Hey Angel, I know you're a little busy, but I kinda need your help._

You've got five seconds,

Angel thought, irritated that she had been interrupted.

_I need you to make Ella go to sleep._

For what?

I wanna fuck Nudge.

Angel sighed and closed her eyes. Five seconds later, Ella was unconscious on the floor.

Iggy smiled and began to walk towards Nudge.

" Need any help," Iggy smirked as Nudge looked up at him blushing, seeing as she had her hand down her pants.

Not waiting for an answer, he picked her up and put her against the wall. He started kissing her from her jaw to her neck, then up again.

"Iggy, I think your girlfriend woulndn't like this," NUdge said between gasps.

"I don't hear her complaining," Iggy said, unbuttoning her shirt and unhooking her bra, letting her breasts spill out. He started rubbing her nipple while he sucked on the other, switching out every few seconds.

"Iggy, I can't take it anymore, just fuck me," Nudge moaned out.

He grinned and took off his clothes, letting his 8 inch cock spring out. Nudge gasped.

He lifted her leg and entered her hard and fast, making them both call out.

" Ohhhh," Nudge moaned as he picked up the speed going faster and faster. It seemed everyone had picked up speed and the moans got louder and louder (except for Ella, who was still unconscious).

Everyone reached their climax at the same time. The room was filled with loud moans and then silence as everyone came down from their high. Gazzy started laughing. " We should play truth or dare more often!"

**THE END!**


End file.
